Messaging applications receive content from users in a variety of ways. Users can fill messages with text or media, entering this content using a keyboard, touchscreen, or the like. Sometimes users wish to enter more information than is practical in a given message. For example, a user may wish to send reviews of a restaurant to his friend. Messaging applications permit users to link to supplementary information, via, for example, a web site address. But entering the link can be cumbersome, and finding the correct information to link to consumes an inordinate amount of time. Further, at times the supplementary information, if provided, is provided at an inopportune or inappropriate time.
The need exists for a system that overcomes the above problems, as well as one that provides additional benefits. Overall, the above examples of prior or related systems and their associated limitations are illustrative, but not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.